


Dorito

by MiyaBlack



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And More Fluff, Bill transforms into a cat, Have I mentioned fluff?, M/M, Teen for lenguage, and Dipper is totally a cat person, and fluffy shinnanigans, because he wants to be close to Dipper, fluff mcfluffington flufuff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyaBlack/pseuds/MiyaBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He has this way of smiling when he's happy with someone... His whole face lights up! Have you seen him trying to make you feel better? Have you seen him worried for you? Have you seen him embarrassed or so happy he is practically jumping side to side like a puppy?"</p><p>Bill realized he hadn't seen any of Pine Tree's reactions outside of sneer and anger. He wondered how it felt to be smiled at by him. It was a whole new side of his Pine Tree he had never considered. </p><p>Luckily for him, Mabel had just the plan to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorito

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my English, it has been kind of misbehaving lately, but I hope you enjoy this anyway!

 

 

" Aw, you're no fun, Pine Tree!" the demon squealed in delight as he ducked from another balloon filled with holy water.    
  
"Stay still for a second and I'll show you how much fun I can be!" Dipper Pines practically growled, as he chased the isosceles shaped reason for his most recent headaches for the third time that week.    
  
"And you almost had the demon trap too! Shame your L atin was way off!" Bill snickered as he stopped for a second to admire the kid's work. He'd have to admit it, though, for a 14 year old, it wasn't bad at all. However, his musings were crudely interrupted by him having to teleport out of the way, a holy balloon bursting just where he had been a few seconds ago. "Hey, Pine Tree, that almost hit me!" the demon whined.   
  
It was almost a common day occurrence now, to see Dipper chasing after the dream demon, trying to kick him out of the Shack.    
  
"Oh! Is Bill here?!" Mabel asked as she popped her head out of the room she shared with her twin brother. "Holly balloons!" she squealed with delight as a giggling Bill floated past her, followed by a pair of poorly aimed balloons. "I want to try too!"   
  
"No way!" Bill complained. "Using Shooting Star is cheating!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"She can actually aim!"   
  
Dipper growled and, growing tired of the stupid flying Dorito, threw all of the balloons at once. Just as  Grunkle  Stan peeked up the stairs to find out what was going on. Of course, Bill teleported out of the way, but  Grunkle  Stan didn't.   
  
"DIPPER!"   
  
Mabel laughing her lungs out didn't help either.   
  
"Bill, you shit." Dipper muttered between clenched teeth. Even if the demon was nowhere to be seen, he knew he heard him.   
  
Bill's laughter echoed through the Shack.   
  
Said demon watched satisfied as Dipper mopped the stairs. Of course Stanford had made sure that the sap ling  had enough chores for the rest of the day, but Bill didn't plan on letting Pine Tree finish most of them.   
  
"Hey Bill! So here's where you hide!" Shooting Star quipped as she finished climbing into the roof.   
  
A small chuckle burs ted  out of him. "You used to be petrified of me." he mused, his eye showing a non-existent smirk.   
  
Mabel laughed. "Yeah, 'cause  you used to be a jerk-butt. Now you just like to tease Dipper, that's ok with me." she replied, shrugging.   
  
"I could always change my mind." he mused, letting his hands burst with blue flames, watching for her reaction.   
  
She looked at him for a moment, and tilted her head to the right. "Will you? I like you better now."   
  
Bill shrugged. "It's much too fun messing with Pine Tree."   
  
Shooting Star looked down at her brother through the window then back at the demon. "Oh my... You're pulling his braids!" she squealed, realization dawning on her.   
  
"I am... What?" the demon asked completely puzzled. Humans were strange, but Shooting Star always managed to surprise him with her random comments.   
  
"You like Dipper!" she tried, with a wide smile.   
  
"Like him? Yeah, that might be pushing it a bit too much."    
  
"Why do you keep on messing with him, then?" she asked.   
  
Bill giggled. "It's easy, I like seeing his reactions. He's so funny when he's fuming!"   
  
"Have you seen him smile at you?" she asked softly.   
  
"...What?" Bill asked looking back at the strange girl.   
  
"He has this way of smiling when he's happy with someone... His whole face lights up! Have you seen him trying to make you feel better? Have you seen him worried for you? Have you seen him embarrassed or so happy he is practically jumping side to side like a puppy?"   
  
After a long consideration, Bill replied with a soft "No." He hadn't seen any of Pine Tree's reactions outside of sneer and anger. He wondered how it felt to be smiled at by him. It was a whole new side of his Pine Tree he had never considered.   
  
Shooting Star simply " Oh"ed  and shrugged. "Those are, I think, Dipper's best reactions. You should try to find a way to see them too." And with that, she took a soda from the ice box they kept up there and climbed back down.   
  
Easy for her to say. Bill had actually tried having a conversation with Pine Tree, but it always ended up with him chasing him out or trying to exorcise him. The fact that he couldn't help but tease the sapling might be part of the problem, but... Well he did try!   
  
With those thoughts in mind, however, he tried again.    
  
He ended up being chased by a mop dripping with holly water.    
  
"It's useless! He won't even see me, let alone talk to me, without trying to exorcise me!" Bill cried as he appeared in Shooting Star's room.    
  
The girl squealed surprised, but smiled as soon as she saw the flying pyramid above her head.    
  
"Well... You've just been messing with him all of this time... It's kind of normal for him to distrust your intentions."   
  
"But he's so easy to mess with!" he whined. "He goes all red and pouts and-"   
  
"You're preaching to the choir here, dude! I love messing with him too, but that's not everything that I do... Maybe you should take another approach."    
  
"Oh?"    
  
Shooting Star's mischievous tone immediately perked Bill's interest. Now she was talking his  language .    


* * *

  
"Dipper!"   
  
Dipper looked up from his journal, where he had been sketching the  MultiBear . "What?!" he wasn't moving if he could help it.   
  
"Come see this!" Mabel called to him.   
  
He grunted annoyed. If this was another surprise sparkle attack, he was going to be seriously pissed.    
  
He placed the journal on his desk and practically dragged himself down the stairs. Mabel had left about an hour ago to get groceries, so it was probably something she bought.   
  
"Lookie!" Mabel squealed in delight as she shoved something into Dippers line of sight. Something fluffy... and tiny... and  absolutely  adorable.   
  
Trying to fight the blush in his face, he took the small kitten in his hands. "Mabs, where did you find it?" he asked as he placed the purring kitten against his chest.   
  
"I was walking up the driveway and just found him there! I bet he's lost! He's so cute too!" she squealed as she looked for his reaction. "Isn't he?"   
  
Dipper looked down and smiled. The little kitten was staring up at him with a pair of wide black eyes. His fur was a mix between a golden yellow and white, and he had small black markings in his chest and the top of his head. "Yeah, he's a cute one." Dipper replied scratching the kitten behind the ears. The kitten seemed specially pleased as he rubbed against Dipper's hand.    
  
"We should totally keep him!"    


* * *

  
"No way that's staying here!"   
  
Both twins deflated after being so bluntly refused.    
  
"What? Why?" Dipper asked, holding the kitten close, who meowed peeved, almost as if he was protesting too.   
  
"I'm allergic to cats! And I hate cute things!" Gurnkle Stan replied immediately.   
  
"Awsh, don't be such a stick in the mud, Grunkle! Besides you seem just fine to me!" Mable whined, placing her hands on her hips.    
  
After a moment of silence, Grunkle Stan glared at the kitten. "Are you absolutely sure that thing is a cat?" he asked, suspiciously.   
  
"What else could it be?" Mabel asked laughing nervously. "Am I right, Dippin' Dots?"   
  
Dipper, however, seemed to think this over. He separated  the kitten from his chest, much to it's protests, and looked closely at it. "I have heard of shapeshifters, and there are many creatures that can transform into innocent looking creatures and..."   
  
"I'm telling you! I would normally be sneezing my brains out by now!" Grunkle Stan added, looking suspiciously.   
  
"H-Hypoallergenic!"   
  
Both of them turned to look at Mabel after her sudden outburst.    
  
"What?"   
  
"I have heard of a new breed of cats that are hypoallergenic! They cause no reaction to those who are normally  allergic  to cats! That has to be it." she explained quickly, nodding at the kitten.    
  
"Well... it might be, he looks like a completely normal kitten to me." Dipper said, smiling again at the kitten, rising it above his head to boop his nose against the kitten's. The kitten meowed and placed his soft paws against Dipper's face, almost like a hug.   
  
"Well..." Grunkle Stan muttered, but before he could continue, he was met with Mabel's puppy eyes.    
  
" Pleeeease ?"   
  
Dipper laughed, happy he wasn't the one on the other side of that look. He knew it well, and there was no way Grunkle Stan could resist.    
  
"If I find one single  _ present_, the fuzzball is out, am I clear?" he hissed, crossing his arms.   
  
"Crystal!" both twins replied quickly, and left their Grunkle to his business of scamming tourists.   


* * *

  
"We should give him a name." Mabel said as she watched how the kitty playfully pawed at Dipper's face while sitting on his chest. Of course she knew his name, but that was better kept a secret.    
  
Dipper laughed. "He's a feisty one, isn't he?" he asked as he wiggled his fingers to distract the kitty from his face.    
  
"And a very pretty yellow!" Mabel added with a chuckle.    
  
"Kirk!" Dipper quickly suggested.   
  
"Keith!" Mabel countered.   
  
"Scotty?"   
  
"I like Edward."   
  
"No way." Dipper said flatly, and the kitty hissed at Mabel. "He doesn't like it either!"   
  
"Ok, ok. Not Edward." she sighed, throwing up her hands as a signal of surrender.    
  
They both fell silent, thinking of names.    
  
"What about Cheese?" Mabel asked.   
  
"Cheese?" Dipper asked confused.   
  
"Yeah,  'cause  he's yellow, like cheese!"   
  
"He's more like... orangey, like a Dorito."   
  
Both the kitten and Mabel stiffed.   
  
"A-A Dorito?" Mabel laughed the notion off nervously. "You're imagining things, Bro  bro !"   
  
Dipper sat up, taking the kitten in his hands and staring at it. "... Dorito..." he muttered under his breath.   
  
Dorito was a word he often yelled at Bill. Mabel gulped.    
  
"That's it!" Dipper suddenly  bursted  out.   
  
" _It'snotwhatyouthink_ _!_ " Mabel squealed, freaked out.   
  
"What?" Dipper asked, turning to look confused at his sister.   
  
"W-What?" she asked, nervously shifting in her place.   
  
"I just meant that I think Dorito is a perfect name for him." Dipper said with a half smile, holding the kitten to his chest. "You okay,  Mabs ?" he asked worriedly.   
"Y-Yeah... Yeah, sure. I like the name!" she said smoothly, smiling. 

* * *

"I was named after a cheesy snack?" the kitten asked in a tiny voice.    
  
It was late at night, and even though Dipper had slept with Dorito purring in his chest, the kitten had scurried down and into Mabel's bed.    
  
She giggled softly. "It's ironic, isn't it?"    
  
Dorito, or Bill, sighed. "Yeah, and silly." but he couldn't keep the smile from his feline face. "I  kinda  like it."   
  
"So? How is it? Seeing a different side of Dipper?" She asked.    
  
"It's..." Bill muttered. "It's strange. I've been with him for half a day and I've seen him smile more times than in the two years I've known you."   
  
"Well... Dipper does have a weakness for cats." Mabel replied with a smile.    
  
Bill chuckled. Of course he did, and that was why Shooting Star had come up with that plan.   
  
"I thought we were done for, though. Several times." Mabel said, softly sighing.    
  
Bill shrugged. "It'll be fine." He stifled a yawn. "Stupid tiny body, can only handle so much energy... I guess I should recharge a bit." he muttered as he climbed over Shooting Star and down her bed, and into Pine Tree's bed once again.   
  
"'Night Bill."   
  
But the kitten was already too comfortably curled up against the boy's chest to reply. 

* * *

 

"You know, Dorito? You were named after someone veeeery annoying." Dipper said one afternoon, out of the blue. It had been a couple of days since Bill started staying with Pine Tree as a cat. He was now laying on his stretched out legs as the sapling drew to his heart's content, as he often did. He had never seen Pine Tree so at ease, so relaxed.    
  
"He comes every so often, you should meet him soon." the human continued. Bill looked at him, curious as to where this was going. "He's loud and obnoxious... but kind of fun. But don't tell him I admitted that." Pine Tree quickly added with a smile and a small chuckle.    
  
"See? He looks like this." Pine Tree said as he turned the journal, showing him two pages filled with sketches... of himself. He could read small, hand written scribbles on the side. 'Holly Water Balloon are a good idea, but I should fix my aim.' and 'Demon trap might work, but still working on it.'   
  
Bill had to work very hard on not chuckling. He was, however, amazed at how detailed Pine Tree's drawings were. He was a damned triangle, yet the kid seemed to catch his emotions pretty well.    
  
"It's been pretty quiet for a while." Pine Tree muttered. "Not that I mind, I like my peace and quiet... I just hope that stupid isosceles faced jerk didn't get himself into trouble."   
  
Bill wondered the same thing as he watched, fascinated, as Pine Tree continued with his work.   
  
With a small smile, he noted that Pine Tree tended to mimic the expression of whatever he was drawing.    


* * *

 

Bill blinked amazed and unsuccessfully tried to hide his smile.

  
Pine Tree was being held down by Shooting Star and tickled mercilessly. At first he had been scared that she had been hurting him, but Bill soon realized that the boy was laughing, not screaming.   
  
It was an unfamiliar laughter to him. It was completely free of malice or pain. It was warm and contagious and Shooting Star was almost laughing as much as her brother.    
  
Bill could even distinguish tears coming out of Pine Tree's eyes as he pleaded mercy between bursts of laughter.   
  
He was almost sorry when Shooting Star stopped, and he realized he loved Pine Tree's laughter. He tried tickling him too, but his tiny paws weren't as effective as he had hoped. It did, however, make Pine Tree chuckle and cuddle him. It was not the pearls of laughter Shooting Star had made him emit, but it was something.   

* * *

 

"Dorito!"   
  
Bill looked back as a pale faced Pine Tree caught up to him and quickly picked him up. He quickly meowed his confusion. He was just walking into the forest, no reason to  panic.   
  
"No way, little guy. The woods are waaay to dangerous for you." he muttered to him as he snuggled him. "Don't you ever go back out there, 'kay?"   
  
Pine Tree was scared, Bill could easily see that, but it was a different expression from the ones the demon had seen on him before. His eyes weren't cold but instead showed a deep affection for him. Well, not for him, for his new pet cat.    
  
A strange feeling started bubbling inside of him, a feeling he couldn't recognize, and one he should probably ask Shooting Star about later.   

* * *

 

Bill meowed loudly, trying to call anyone's attention. Stanford had walked by at one point, but hadn't even tried helping him. Not like he was in danger, but...   
  
He meowed panicked, as Waddles poked his snout underneath the sofa, looking for him. The pig didn't really want to hurt him, but more like nibble on his ears, which was annoying and painful.    
  
The annoying bag of raw bacon started to get on his nerves. And he could easily use his magic to get rid of it, but he didn't want to risk anyone seeing it... However, he, the great Bill Cipher was not going to be bullied about by a stupid pig, even if it was Shooting Star's precious pet.    
  
He felt the magic prickling his skin, his eyes turning an electric blue as he hissed at the offending snout, stretching out his claw.    
  
"Dorito! Here, kitty kitty!" Pine Tree's voice broke through Bill's thoughts and he almost sighed delighted. He started meowing loudly again, calling his human's attention.    
  
"Waddles, what are you doing!? Get off!" Pine Tree scolded the pig, the snout quickly disappearing from Bill's space.   
  
"Dorito? You ok?" Pine Tree asked, worriedly, peeking down at Bill underneath the couch.    
  
He meowed thankfully and bolted out of his hiding place and into Pine Tree's arms. Bill then proceeded to meow his complaints at him, accusing the pig and his ear biting habit.   
  
"Was he annoying you?" Pine Tree asked, softly patting Bill's head with an understanding smile which quickly turned disgusted when he realized that his cat's ear was wet with pig saliva.   
  
"Mable! Waddles has been chewing on Dorito!" he called out upset, cleaning his cat's ear with his t-shirt.    
  
"Oh, don't let him! He gets all gassy if he eats chips!!" came Shooting Star's reply.   
  
"Not Dorito chips, Dorito cat!"    
  
"Oh!" she squealed as she appeared from around the corner. "Dorito, I'm so sorry!" she apologized, patting his head too. "He just gets curious he can't help it!" she announced as she took the pig off the ground and back into her room.    
  
"Stupid bag of raw bacon..." Pine Tree muttered as he held Bill to his chest protectively.   
  
The demon wouldn't lie. He actually liked that.   

* * *

 

"That cat is way too smart..." Grunkle Stan muttered as Dorito jumped on Dippers lap and placed its small paws on the table, looking as if he waswatching how Dipper played cards with Mabel.   
  
Soos laughed. "I think he's cute."    
  
Grunkle Stan groaned annoyed. "Of course you do. It's part of it's evil plan, don't you see? It'll win everyone with it's cuteness and then come after us at nightwith a knife and KILL US!"   
  
"... He doesn't have opposable thumbs,  Grunkle." Dipper pointed out with half a smile, taking another card from the deck and immediately frowning at his bad luck.    
  
Both Soos and Mabel laughed.    
  
"He would actually look adorable trying to hold a knife!" Soos pointed out as he patted the kitten's head, who looked as amused with the whole idea as they did.  
  
(Of course Bill found it amusing. He would never use a knife! He could write a whole encyclopaedia of torture and death and knives wouldn't be mentioned even once. Way too messy for his taste.)   
  
Dipper leaned down to kiss the top of his kitten's head, not taking his eyes off from his cards. "I am so going to lose this round, Dorito..." he muttered into the cat's fur. Dorito purred and lifted his paw to poke gently at the cards on Dipper's hand.    
  
He eventually did, but Dipper was kind of used to it. Mabel was ridiculously good at playing cards... He wasn't.   
  
"Another round, Bro bro?" she asked with a grin.   
  
"Pff, nah. I'm done with being humiliated for today. Dorito and I have a date with the TV and a marathon of old horror movies." Dipper huffed, taking the cat off  from his lap while he stood up to make some popcorn.    
  
Mabel looked down to find said cat sitting besides her on the bench.    
  
"You having fun, little guy?" she asked softly, leaning down. The cat seemed to hesitate and his meow wasn't as cheery as she had hoped.    
  
"Come on, Dorito. The giant ants from space are already invading!" Dipper called with a smile as he looked back. With one last look, which Mable could've sworn seemed a bit sad, the cat jumped down and quicklyfollowed on his human's steps.    


* * *

 

"I think I should go soon." Bill confessed, sitting on Mabel's bed.    
  
Dipper was taking a bath, and Mabel had taken the chance to ask Bill what was wrong.   
  
"Leave? Why? Are you unhappy?" Mabel asked worried, looking at him.   
  
"It's... It's not that. I love it here. I love getting on Stanford's nerves, I love the bad horror movies Pine Tree and I watch. I love watching him draw, having him worry over me, he's the warmest thing I could ever sleep next too. I actually like sleeping too... But Shooting Star, all these things he does for Dorito, not for Bill. Not for me."    
  
Bill almost hissed annoyed. The feeling within him was bubbling up and it pissed him off to no end.    
  
"It's all Pine Tree's fault." He muttered bitterly. Of course it wasn't, and he knew it.    
  
Mabel sighed, combing her fingers through her hair and looking sideways. There had to be a way in which this plan could still work... She honestly hadn't thought this far ahead. Dipper would have.    
  
"He's going to be heartbroken to see you leave." she said finally, looking back at the cat shaped demon. "He's probably gonna freak out and look for you all over."   
  
"Then I'll just have to die." Bill replied.   
  
Before Mable could ask anything else, Dipper walked into the room, his hair dripping and a satisfied smile in his face.    
  
"Your turn, Mabs." he said, completely oblivious of the whole thing.   
  
Mabel nodded. "Y-Yeah, I'm going..."    
  
As soon as Dipper sat on his bed, Bill jumped on his legs and started burying his face against the human's chest, meowing constantly. It looked as if Bill was crying desperately against Dipper. Her brother chuckled and snuggled the cat against his face. "What's wrong with you, you fuzzball?" he asked with a smile as the kitten licked at his face. "Missed me?"   
  
Mabel looked down  guiltily  and left the room.   

* * *

 

It was late morning when Bill finally woke up. He didn't know when he would carry out his plan, but it was pretty much worked out in his head. Dorito the cat would die and he would go back to messing with Pine Tree just as before.   
  
He walked down to the kitchen, only to find it empty. He could hear Pine Tree working in the living room. Bill looked down at the bowl of milk that belonged to him. He had actually grown pretty fond of the stupid thing, but that morning he didn't feel like drinking it.   
  
He would curl up besides Pine Tree for a while, that should probably cheer him up a bit.    
  
He walked into the living room to find his human on his knees, scribbling something on a white sheet.    
  
"Morning sleepy head." Pine Tree greeted him with a smile as he saw the cat sit and stare at him, meowing a response.   
  
With a clumsy jump, and having to claw his way up Pine Tree's leg, which the human obviously felt, Bill found himself comfortably curled up in Pine Tree's back. The human laughed, but allowed it.   
  
About half an hour later, Pine Tree got him off his back and into his arms as he finally stretched out. "Ugh, back hurts..." he mumbled as he finally stood up, admiring his work. "He hasn't been around in a while... but I think it'll work."   
  
Slightly curious, Bill looked over Pine Tree's arm to look at what he was talking about. And his stomach dropped. It was a demon trap. Bill looked around him desperately, trying to find an error, anything. He climbed up Pine Tree's shoulder to look at the back part of it. Nothing. Every simbol was correctly drawn, the Latin was perfectly written- and Pine Tree was walking out of it.    
  
Bill hardly had a chance to react before the invisible wall pushed him back, clear off from Pine Tree's shoulder and mercilessly into the floor.    
  
The human quickly turned around, not understanding what had happened.    
  
"Dorito?" he asked looking back at the cat, confused. "What are you... Come on."   
  
Bill looked around him, panicked. A way out, he had to find something before Pine Tree started suspecting anything and-   
  
"Hey, Bro  bro , what are you..." Shooting Star asked as she skipped into the living room but quickly felt silent, her eyes locking with Bill's.    
  
"I just finished my demon trap, and Dorito seems to have fallen in it." he replied with humour.    
  
Shooting Star paled, and her reaction made Pine Tree loose his smile.    
  
This was okay, Bill tried convincing himself. He had been talking about leaving with Shooting Star just last night. It wasn't really what he had planned but it would have to do and-   
  
Bill made the mistake of looking up at Pine Tree and saw an expression he was completely sure he didn't want to ever see. Mistrust was common enough but as the seconds in silence passed, there was something much worse. Pine Tree was feeling betrayed.    
  
"... Dorito. Come here." he said, his voice slightly shaking.   
  
Bill backed up until he was against the demon's trap barrier again.    
  
This was okay. This is the way it was supposed to be. He was the demon and Pine Tree was the demon hunter. Pine Tree wasn't supposed to smile at him, sleep with him, cuddle or hug him. Bill knew it. Pine Tree knew it.    
  
"D-Dorito..." Pine Tree called again. And his eyes were tearing up. And that was not fair.    
  
"Sorry, sapling, but I can't." Bill replied out loud, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, completely ignoring the tugging at his insides. "You have successfully drawn out a demon trap, I'm afraid." he explained as he transformed back into his normal self.   
  
Shooting Star was terrified, but not of him. She was looking at Pine Tree, waiting for his reaction. Bill wasn't going to, however.   
  
"Next time, make it out of something less...  flammable , though." Bill suggested as his hands burst with blue flames, and so did the sheet where the trap had been drawn out. He didn't look up at all and quickly disappeared.    


* * *

 

Angry tears fell from Dipper's face and his face was red with rage.   
  
"Bro bro?" Mabel asked softly, placing her hand on his shoulder.    
  
Dipper pushed her hand away and ran outside of the house and directly into the forest.    
  
Mabel sighed. This was worse than she could've imagined. She dragged her feet up the stairs and walked into the attic, sitting beneath the window and looking out at the forest. Dipper was nowhere to be seen, but she would wait there for him until he came back. She knew her brother well enough to give him his space and so she would wait.    
  


* * *

  
"Shooting Star?" the small voice woke Mabel up from her nap. She had fallen asleep, her cheek against the window.    
  
"Huh?" she mumbled, looking up and rubbing her eyes. "Bill?"   
  
The dream demon was floating in front of her, his face suspiciously void of any feeling. "Where is Pine Tree?" he asked, his voice flat.    
  
"... Dipper? Um..." she looked down at the forest, cleaning some of the drool in her face with the back of her hand. "He must've gotten home while I fell asleep... isn't he in our room?"   
  
Bill shook his head. "He's not in the Shack."   
  
"Oh... Oh. Oh, he headed into the forest, and-!" quickly, panic started settling in Mabel's stomach, her voice quickening. "Didn't he come back?! Oh my goodness!" she squealed, jumping up. "Bill, he's out in the forest! And it's already dark out and-!"   
  
Bill didn't hear any more, he teleported into the forest.    
  
"Pine Tree! Pine Tree!" Bill called out, his voice magnified by magic. "Dipper!"   
  
Anything and everything could've happened to the human in that forest, and as much as it twisted his guts to think about it, the worse was not death.    
  
A small groan made him quickly turn around, his eye widened at the noise. He quickly scourged through the forest floor, until he found what he was looking for. Partially hidden by a fallen log, he distinguished a blue cap and a brown mess of hair.    
  
"Dipper!" he squeaked, floating down.    
  
Pine tree groaned again, pulling his cap over his face.    
  
"D-don't worry, Pine Tree, I'm here, um..." Bill looked at his outstretched hands, realizing they were too small to carry the human's body. "Okay, okay, we're not panicking, uh..."    
  
After a small light, Instead of a floating triangle, there was a young man, about 15, with dark skin and blond hair that covered the right part of his face. He had large black eyes with long straight eyelashes and was fancily dressed.    
  
"Okay, here." he stood on the ground and gently picked up the boy, making sure to keep his neck as still as possible, drawing from past lives the memory that whenever someone fell down, it was best not to move his neck and head around too much.   
  
"Bill!" Shooting Star called out from somewhere near.   
  
"Over here, Shooting Star!" he called.    
  
"W-What..." Pine Tree muttered, as he started stirring.   
  
"It's okay, Pine Tree, I'm here, don't move, you must've hit-" Bill was saying when the human pushed him away, almost falling from his grip.   
  
"Let me go, Bill!" he hissed.   
  
"Calm down, you're gonna fall!"   
  
"Let me fall, then! I don't want to be carried by you!"   
  
That hurt more than Bill was willing to admit.   
  
"Wait, please Dipper!" Bill tried using his name to calm him down. "You must've tripped and-"   
  
"I didn't!" Pine Tree complained lowering his face, hiding his expression from Bill. "I didn't trip. I was just sleeping."   
  
"...Oh." Bill muttered, his body relaxing. "Oh." Relief washed over him, but it was quickly overrun with worry. "Wait, what?! You fell asleep in the forest?!"   
  
"I was... tired." Dipper explained. He had actually been crying and hadn't wanted to return to the Shack just yet.   
  
"I'm sorry."    
  
Dipper finally looked up. "What?"   
  
"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean... I just wanted..."   
  
Bill looked uncomfortable and worried... It was funny how just until then, Dipper realized that Bill was in a human body. It just looked so much like Bill, it was bluntly obvious. And now that he thought about it... Back to Dorito... It was kind of obvious too.    
  
"What did you want?" Dipper asked, studying the other's face carefully.   
  
"I.. I don't know!" Bill mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. "I like seeing your face but Shooting Star said that you had many more expressions besides anger and she described them and I wanted to see them too but we always ended up fighting and-"    
  
"Mabel knew." It wasn't a question.   
  
Bill gulped, inwardly apologizing to Shooting Star. "Well... "   
  
Mabel, who had been looking at them through the bushes smiled nervously. "Welp, my work here is done!" she muttered as she tiptoed away.   
  
Dipper sighed heavily. "Well, are you hiding anything else?" he asked, realizing he was still in Bill's arms.   
  
"The mysteries of the universe." Bill said, completely serious, his eyes flashing golden.    
  
"Right, besides that." Dipper asked, rolling his eyes.   
  
After a second of silence, Bill leaned down, placing his forehead against Dippers, his black eyes closed. "I really, really like being around you."   
  
Dipper blinked in surprise, his face growing warm.    
  
"And I'm sorry I lied to you with the whole Dorito thing. And I really like how you draw. And you have an excellent taste in movies. And you smell nice when you're just out of the shower. And I like the sound of your voice and sneeze in the most adorable way. And I want to go exploring with you. And-" Bill was going to continue when something pressed against his lips shut  him up. He opened his eyes surprised to find Pine Tree's hand over his mouth, the human's face blushing a beautiful strawberry color.   
  
"Ok, ok, I get it." Dipper muttered, looking sideways. "Let's just get back to the Shack."   
  
Bill smiled and carried him all the way back, despite the other's protests.


End file.
